This invention relates to electronic music systems, and more particularly relates to a method permitting interactive performance of music generated by an electronic music device. This invention is more specifically directed to synthesizer or computer-generated music, especially automatic or semiautomatic digital generation of music by algorithm (i.e., by computer program).
In the recent past, there have been proposed music generating systems, to be comprised of a digital computer and a music synthesizer coupled thereto. In performing typical such systems, the generated music is determined entirely by the user of the system, playing the role of performer or composer. The user first determines the nature of the sounds the system produces by manipulating a plurality of controls, each associated with one or more parameters of the sound. Once the sounds are determined, the user performs music with the system in the manner of a traditional musical instrument, usually by using a piano-type keyboard.
A major problem with the traditional approach to music as applied in the above-mentioned systems, is that it requires a considerable technical knowledge of sounds that are produced and varied electronically. Another problem is that such systems produce each sound only in response to external stimuli (i.e., acts performed by the user of the system), thereby limiting the complexity of the system's output to what the user is capable of performing. Still another problem is that the relationship between the system and user is limited to the type of functioning typical of a traditional musical instrument, so that the user can relate to the system only as a performer relates to his or her instrument. A further problem is that the performance device employed by the user is normally a fixed part of the system, and is not interchangeable with other performance devices.
Previous systems have not automatically generated sounds, music, or performance information, while allowing a performer to interact with and influence the course of the music. No previous system designed for performance could be used effectively by a performer or user not having previously learned skills, such as those required to play a keyboard instrument.